Nirmathas
A struggling country only recently escaped from the grasp of an imperialistic master, Nirmathas (pronounced NEAR-math-ehs) finds itself trapped in a constant war with the nation that seeks to reclaim it. Its people, proud of their newly gained freedom, try to maintain normal lives while still being ever ready to fight off the imperial advances of their southern neighbour. Government The government of Nirmathas is more informal than most as there is no over ruling civil government: all government is handled at local level on a small scale. How each area is run and who runs it varies from village to village, town to town, creating a chaotic patchwork of local government. All these local governments are united by one common factor: their universal dislike of regimented bureaucracy of the sort that characterised the rule of Cheliax and then later Molthune. Nirmathas's only ruler is Forest Marshal Weslen Gavirk. Though he has little influence over civil matters, he is the undisputed commander of Nirmathas' military. History The history of Nirmathas begins just over sixty years ago in 4655 AR with a bloody war of independence. Before this Nirmathas was just seen as a resource heavy province ripe for harvesting. The grip of their first masters, Imperial Cheliax, loosened in 4606 AR with the death of Aroden and the ensuing civil war offering a brief hope of respite, when in 4632 AR Molthune (of which Nirmathas was a part at the time) declared independence. It didn't take long for the people of Nirmathas to realise that they had only traded one distant, imperious master for another. It soon became clear to the people living in the northern Fangwood that nothing was going to change. The excitement soon faded to disappointment which gave way to a deep, festering resentment. The embers of rebellion were lit. It began as small, petty acts of sabotage, little more than vented frustration. Soon this petty resentment was stocked into the fire of full blown rebellion. In the early years (starting in 4648 AR) this rebellion was a chaotic series of separate, ineffective skirmishes, until Irgal Nirmath, a half-elf trapper, managed to achieve victory after victory as a leader of a small group of woodsmen. As his victories mounted his reputation - and his army - grew and within seven years, in 4655 AR, Nirmath had lead his forces to victory. Unfortunately, he did not live long enough to see the fruits of his labour, for he was felled by an assassin's blade on the night of his victory. The new country was named in his honour and since that day Nirmathas has been a free nation. Geography Nirmathas lies on the western shores of Lake Encarthan, one of Avistan's largest bodies of fresh water. As a nation Nirmathas is surrounded by enemies: to its south lies Molthune, its parent nation and the country that Nirmathas has unofficially been at war with since its creation. To its west, along with Varisia, lies Nidal, the home of fell shadow beast and the foul aristocracy that commands them. To the north lies the orc-infested Hold of Belkzen; it inhabitants' warlike ways are a constant threat to lasting peace. Nirmathas does have one friendly neighbour: the kingdom of Lastwall at its northern border. Both countries share a respect for each other, and though they do not give each other direct military aid (as Lastwall is also an ally of Molthune), they both share a common enemy in the orcs of Belkzen. Due to its historic conflicts with its neighbors its borders are unclear. It is approximately 300 miles lateral and 250 miles long with the Tourondil River as its Northern border, the Marideth River as its Southern border and Lake Encarthan as its Eastern border. Settlements * Kassen * Kraggodan, dwarf Sky Citadel * Skelt * Tamran * Crossfen Inhabitants The inhabitants of Nirmathas are primarily human, though they tend to judge a creature on its actions rather than its race. The people of Nirmathas are renowned for their love of individual freedom and hatred of bureaucratic meddling and repression, putting them at odds with the two nations that have previously conquered them. The people are generally independent and self-reliant even within the cities where such traits are less necessary. This independent attitude does have its drawbacks: Nirmathas effectively functions without a higher government with each town and village running it own affairs. The real problem with this is the military, for it can be very hard to run an army of free spirits, and while the Forest Marshal does an admirable job his battle plans often go awry when different groups decide they have a better plan. Much of the army is made up of bands of Nirmathi men who wander town to town fighting injustice and who view themselves as the embodiment of Nirmathas's free spirited attitude. References Category:Chaotic good nations Category:Nations Category:Nations of Avistan